The present invention relates to the internet, and more specifically, to improving internet access to a population.
America has identified a critical barrier to the advancement of society. Individuals must competently utilize technology to engage in an exponentially increasing number of routine daily activities. Until all citizens have basic technological skills and are connected to the Internet, the United States cannot fully realize the comprehensive modernization and educational advancement afforded by universal connectivity. To truly be connected to the Internet, citizens must have in-home access.
Of those not connected, the 34.5 million Americans (Census, 1998) living below the poverty line represent the greatest challenge. This group faces not only the economical barriers to owning a home computer, but also the barriers of functional and technological literacy required to maintain a personal computer and content customized to the unique situations poverty creates. Accordingly, in addition to the provisioning of computers and internet access, the foregoing group requires technical skills development to effectively use the internet.
A system, method, and apparatus for creating community networks for the historically disadvantaged is described herein. Through consortiums of local community-based organizations, the resources, issues, and needs of the disadvantaged and their support groups are evaluated o a customized on-line community which meets those needs.
A method for providing internet training and access to persons is presented herein. An orientation and training session is provided initially to the persons which provides internet and computer training. The orientation and training can be provided in partnership with local community based organizations. During the orientation and training session, the persons can be provided tools, such as detailed users"" manuals.
Upon completion of the orientation and computer training sessions, computers are installed in the persons"" homes. Internet access, either dialup or broadband is arranged in partnership with the local telecommunications providers. During the installation, the computers are programmed to automatically dial and access a predetermined proxy server. Additional computer instruction can also be provided by technicians during the installation.
The predetermined proxy server provides secure access to an internet community which is customized to the user. The proxy server also provides the facility to prevent users from accessing Internet web sites that contain questionable content through the use of filtering software. Once users have logged on and been authenticated by the web site, they have access to a multitude of activities and services provided by the web site software, for example, personalized training curriculums, customized content, featured activities, personal support mechanisms, online mentoring, facilitated communications, and technical support. The web site content is customized to the reading and literacy levels of the users. The activities available on the web site are selected activities which meet the goals of the funding organizations. Additionally, counselors are able to monitor the progress of the users and track their progress.